


Skin and Bones

by GraceRB



Series: The Profound Bond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Body Dysmorphia, Castiel is a good person, Crushes, Dean Winchester is a good brother, Dean Winchester needs to use his words, Fluffy, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Making Dinner, Older Castiel, Sugar Daddy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester, grocery stores, originally based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRB/pseuds/GraceRB
Summary: Dean became independent at a young age. With a younger brother to care for, his stopped caring for himself. Until, of course, Castiel steps in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Profound Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Skin and Bones

Dean's father died when he was fifteen. 

He became an emancipated teen shortly after (with a perfectly forged signature from his father), getting an apartment and a job to care for himself and his kid brother Sam. 

He worked for years to get Sammy into law school. Their dad left them with a lot of debts, so it was hard, but Dean did it. He was twenty three when Sam got into law school. It was the proudest moment of his life.

He had to work three jobs, sometimes four, barely slept for weeks at a time, and had to ration his food so Sam could get enough to stay healthy and functioning. He wasn't going to lie, sometimes he had to steal. He never got caught -- his dad had taught him well -- but the guilt started to weigh on him after a while. He started drinking beer when he was just sixteen, and at seventeen he snuck into bars and hustled pool. He was never really good with the ladies -- or guys, for that matter -- so he just didn't try. Didn't really have time to, anyway.

At eighteen he graduated high school -- Sam was happy for his big brother -- but he didn't do anything with it. With all his new free time, he got yet another job. He and Sam made a deal, he said, "I'll work and earn money, you just focus on school. Keep your grades up, you hear me, Sammy?"

"I hear you," Sam replied.

Years later, after Sam graduated high school, he received an acceptance letter from Stanford. Dean drove him out, moved him in, and said his final goodbyes. "Call me, whenever you need anything," Dean hugged his kid brother.

They both were tall with very thin frames. The years had not been kind to them. They practically starved so they could pay their bills each month, and usually the only meals they got were from school, or small dinners at home. Dean would cook, and Sam would sit at the table doing his homework and reading.

They pulled away from the hug, and Dean looked at Sam, with his long messy hair, his clothes that hung off him, and that innocent look in his eyes. "I'll be fine, Dean," He smiled, although his face was thin, and it made his cheeks look even more hollow.

Dean wiped his eyes before any tears could fall, and hugged his brother again. "Please, make sure you eat."

"I will," Sam laughed and patted Dean's back. "You should take your own advice."

They pulled away again, and Dean flashed one last smile. Then he got into his dad's old Impala and drove back home to Lawrence, Kansas. He got back to work quickly, trying to save as much money as possible to save and send to Sam. He kept forgetting to take care of himself, like always, and drank a little more than he should. But he made it to every single shift on time, and never fell asleep during work hours. Never even took a nap.

About a week after he took Sam to Stanford, he came home to an empty fridge. His stomach growled, and just buying fast food wasn't going to cut it. So he went grocery shopping. He bought a discount loaf of bread, some chicken breasts, a carton of eggs, and as many discount vegetables as he could buy. He hoped it would be only sixty dollars, but when he got in line, and his card declined, his heart sank to the floor. 

Slammed through it, actually.

***

Castiel was almost thirty two, a successful salesman, and moving up the ladder.

He wasn't married, or even dating anyone, but he didn't mind all that much. He was still looking for the right person. He thought maybe, there was this one guy.

Castiel was hesitant though, because the guy was on the young side, and he sort of looked like he was starving to death. Every single feature was sharp on his face, the cheek bones, the jaw, but his lips were still full. The circles around his eyes were dark, but that just highlighted the bright green color.

He wore an old, large leather hunting jacket, and layers of shirts that hung off his body. He also wore a necklace, one with a strange golden pendant, around his thin neck. His jeans were baggy and ripped in some places, and he wore old work boots. He looked almost like a kid playing dress up in his dad’s clothes.

The first time Castiel saw the kid, he wondered why someone so handsome was so skinny. He thought at first that the kid was just tall, but he was too thin. His wrist bones stuck out, and Castiel could actually see the kid's eye sockets, they were so sunken. After that, he noticed the kid shopping every other week, usually on Saturdays. He bought very little food, and all of it was discounted. His clothes also varied very little, as if he only had a few things to wear. 

And then there was one day when Castiel was behind the kid in line, and the kid's card declined. So Castiel took the cash out of his wallet, about eighty dollars, and tapped the kid's shoulder. "I think you dropped this," He said.

The kid looked so tired and so relieved, "Thank you,  _ so _ much," He replied. His expression was heartbreaking. Castiel resolutely decided to get behind him in line the next time he saw the kid.

He paid and packed up his groceries, and walked out. When Castiel left, carrying his own grocery bags, he saw the kid waiting outside. He was rocking on his heels against the wall, his eyes closing slowly. He almost fell forward but caught himself, snapping his head up and blinking several times. He saw Castiel, and moved his grocery bags to one hand. He stretched out his right, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

Castiel shook the kid's hand, and noticed a chunky silver ring on his finger, scratched to hell. His grip was strangely strong for such a skinny guy. "It's no problem," Castiel nodded.

The kid produced a few crumpled bills from his pocket, and handed them to Castiel. "I promise I'll pay you back. I get paid next week, I can give the rest to you then."

Castiel raised a hand, and pushed the money away. "I can't take your money, kid."

The kid's eye twitched. He seemed annoyed. "I'm Dean," He crumpled the money into his fist. "You're sure?" When Castiel nodded, Dean shoved the money back into his pocket. Dean took a step towards the older man, curling his fingers around his palm and wrist. The fingers were long, bony, and cold, and he looked at the ground. "Is there any other way I can repay you?" Dean glanced up, and he had a nervous, but resolutely sexy look on his face.

Castiel broke into a nervous smile, and shrugged. "No, that won't be necessary." He was flattered, but the kid looked like he'd fall over at the slightest touch. And besides, food for sex seemed like a deal that would not end well.

Dean kept his eyes on the floor and stepped back. "I'm sorry, man," He scratched his neck and looked away, raising his head again. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything..."

Castiel smiled at the kid. "It's alright, you didn't. Do you need a ride home?"

Dean shook his head, still refusing to meet Castiel's eyes, and pointed to an old black Impala in the parking lot. "That's my car. The, uh, the Impala."

Castiel touched Dean's shoulder. "Well, you get home, alright, Dean? Have a nice night."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes for a brief moment, and smiled faintly. He nodded, quietly responding with, "Thanks, you too, I guess."

Castiel frowned a little, and turned to walk to his own car. He watched as the kid got into his car, then peel out of the parking lot. He felt bad for the kid, he seemed so unsure of himself, so alone. He shook the thoughts from his head. His little crush was probably a bad idea.

He got into his car and went home.

***

Dean saw the man again the next few times he went to the store. He avoided the man at first, with his dark hair and blue eyes that watched intently.

He avoided him for a few reasons. First, he didn't trust the man's kindness. Second, he was embarrassed, because he made a move on the guy and got rejected. And third, he didn't know why the guy had chosen him to give money to.

Dean bristled when the man stood behind him in line. He kept his eyes forward as he paid, and took his groceries outside to his car quickly. He didn't wait outside this time.

He had to admit though, the guy was really cute. A little older, but definitely hot. He was just upset at the fact that they had met in public, under embarrassing circumstances, and Dean didn't even know his name.

The next time Dean saw him, he wasn't wearing his usual suit and trench coat combo. Instead he had on a tight t-shirt -- and damn, Dean could  _ not _ stop staring at him -- and jeans. The guy actually caught Dean staring at him, and had the audacity to come up to him.

"What are you looking at, Dean?" He had a smile on his face.

Dean was blushing furiously, "N -- Nothing, man," He ran a hand through his hair, and decided to change the subject. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Cas," He replied. Then, after a moment, he asked again. "What were you looking at?"

"Ya'know, just," Dean glanced away, but then met Castiel's eyes. "You."

Castiel raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Dean to be so honest with him. He broke into another smile. "Well, I have some great news for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to get a shopping cart, and fill it up," Castiel said. "My treat."

Dean's smile immediately fell, and he raised his hands in protest. "Whoa, whoa, you don't have to --"

"Please," Castiel frowned. He gestured to Dean's body. "You wear all these clothes, but I can see. You're starving, Dean."

Dean looked away, embarrassed again. "You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

Castiel smiled. "Nope."

So Dean and Castiel walked around the store together, and Dean bought things he had never been able to afford before. Stuff like ice cream, cookies, and even a nice ham. His mouth actually watered at the sight and smells of all these things he hadn't eaten in years, mostly sweets. He even bought a pie, a nice apple one like the ones his mom used to make for him.

Dean brought Castiel to his place to help him put everything away. He was a little embarrassed, unlocking the door to his apartment and voicing apologies about the mess. Castiel just smiled, and assured him that he didn't mind.

The apartment was actually nice, and clean, too, just small. They didn't say much while putting the groceries away, and when they were done, Dean started pulling out things to make dinner for himself. He looked over at Castiel. "Do you want to stay?" Dean asked shyly. "I can't eat all of this stuff on my own."

"Do you  _ want _ me to stay?" Dean looked at the ground, then shyly up at Castiel. His facial expression was unmistakably sexy to Castiel's eyes. Dean simply nodded. "Then I'll stay."

Dean smiled faintly, and washed his hands to start making dinner. Castiel ate everything on his plate. Dean was a wonderful cook. 

"So you liked it, then?" Dean was timidly looking over at Castiel.

Castiel nodded. "It was amazing, thank you."

Dean smiled broadly, genuinely, for the first time, and all Castiel could think was,  _ Fuck, this kid is going to be the end of me _ . 

He quickly pulled himself out of that mindset, and looked back up at the kid. Dean was standing, turning towards the sink. He was wearing just an undershirt now, and Castiel could see that despite his tiny, thin frame, he had lean muscles on his arms, and similarly lean ones showed through the shirt on his back. Castiel desperately tried to restrain himself. Even if Dean wanted it, now was not the time.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, turning back to face the older man. 

He wasn't looking Castiel in the eyes, but he didn't mind. He had noticed Dean was a very shy individual. "What is it?"

Dean took a step closer, and curled his fingers around Castiel's wrist in a light grip. He led the hand to his hip, and kept his hold on the wrist. "Can I... Do you want to -- " He stopped himself and looked away again. He quietly asked, "Can I kiss you, Cas?"

Castiel stood slowly and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

Dean kept Castiel's hand on his hip, and reached up to the side of the older man's face, feeling his jawline and stubble with his fingers. He leaned in gently, slowly, and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel deepened the kiss, parting his lips and pressing into Dean carefully, still worrying the kid would collapse under too much pressure. He was pleasantly surprised when he found that Dean could lift him, if only very slightly, so that he was sitting on the edge of the table. Castiel wasn't pushed onto his back or pulled flush against Dean's body, and Dean just rested his hands on Castiel's knees. Dean's kiss was unhurried, and meticulous, like he'd been planning it for awhile.

Dean wouldn't admit it, but he had been having dreams about this exact scenario. He was imagining what Castiel's body would feel like under him or on top of him or beside him, all three, really. He kept his hands on the other man's knees, squeezing gently, because this was only meant to be a kiss, and he hadn't asked for permission to do anything else. Even if he'd asked permission, though, he didn't really know what to do.

Dean pulled away first, faster than Castiel thought he would, and rubbed up and down his thighs once before giving his knees one final squeeze. He looked into Castiel's eyes again, then looked away. "Thank you," he said shyly.

Castiel canted his head, and withdrew his hands from Dean's hips. He was expecting more, and wondered why he didn't get it. "You're welcome," He replied. Dean let go of the older man's knees, and took a few steps back. Castiel hopped off the table, and cleared his throat, sidestepping around it to give Dean some space. "Thank you for having me, Dean."

Dean watched the floor and walked Castiel to the door. He gave the older man a hug. Castiel was surprised, how thin and bony Dean felt in his arms. He frowned, and pulled away after Dean gave him one last squeeze. "Thank you, Cas."

And then Castiel left, and Dean's taste lingered on his lips.

***

It was a couple months later when Castiel saw the kid again.

He didn't recognize Dean at first, because his face was fuller and he had filled out his clothes a little bit. They were still loose on him, but Castiel noticed his arms and torso were thicker. "Hey," Castiel had said. He looked more like a man now. 

Dean smiled at him and gave him a hug -- Castiel could now feel all of those glorious muscles -- and Castiel pulled away before his hands could start roaming. "It's been awhile," Dean said, his voice still timid, but he kept trying to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Yeah," Castiel nodded. He gestured to Dean's body, "You look great."

"Thank you," Dean smiled and blushed a little bit. He wasn't going to admit that he was trying to look nice for Castiel, that he had taken those couple months to work out and eat a little bit better, and also just  _ more _ . He had even changed around his schedule so that he wouldn't run into Castiel before he was ready. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in awhile," Dean looked away, but glanced a few times at Castiel's eyes. "Especially after... after, um, last time."

Castiel smiled. It was only a kiss, and Dean was getting all flustered by it. It was cute. He reached out and touched Dean's shoulder to ensure that Dean would meet his eyes. "I hope you know, I did enjoy that kiss," He said. When Dean smiled, he continued, "I was hoping we could do it again, if you'd like that."

Dean's jaw dropped a little, and his face turned completely red. His eyes dropped in that timid way again, and he said quietly, "I would, Cas. I really would."

"Are you free today?"

"Yeah, later on tonight. Do you remember where my place is?"

Castiel nodded, "I'll be there," He promised.

Dean smiled shyly, and nodded. He didn't doubt Castiel for a second. He looked back up at those blue eyes, and glanced around to make sure no one was looking at them. Then he turned back and pecked Castiel's lips for a brief moment, and when he pulled away he said goodbye and continued shopping.

Castiel stood there, glancing around, and his face flushed. He thought,  _ Maybe this isn't just a crush _ .

He agreed with himself later on that night, when he knocked on Dean's apartment door and found the younger man dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, with only his pendant around his neck. An undeniably sexy sight. "Hey, Cas," He smiled faintly. "Come in, let me just put some clothes on."

Castiel wanted to say,  _ don't you dare _ , but he refrained. "Sure," He smiled, and watched Dean walk away. He tried to not stare, but ultimately did.

Dean came back after a few minutes, wearing a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top few buttons were undone. He was also wearing brand new jeans that hugged his legs in such a nice way. The cuffs of the jeans were rolled up neatly a few times, and Castiel appreciated how careful and neat Dean's clothes looked. He was clearly trying to impress, and it was working.

He took Castiel's hand, still a little bit hesitant, and brought him into the kitchen where a meal was waiting. Dean stopped suddenly and looked at Castiel, with a slight blush on his face. "Do you want to eat first...?"

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "What were you planning for this evening?"

Dean's hand tightened around Castiel's and he looked away. "Ya'know..."

Castiel smiled, amused at the younger man. He used his free hand to cup Dean's face and turned it so they were looking into each other's eyes. His eyes drifted down to Dean's lips, and he said quietly, "I'm not that hungry. Ya'know?"

Dean grinned and kissed the older man.

It was quickly deepened by Castiel, who wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's waist. He didn't feel small or bony anymore, and Castiel pulled him close. Dean yelped slightly when their hips met, and pulled away from the kiss. "Do you want to go to my room?" He looked up through his eyelashes at Castiel -- Castiel practically melted -- and his voice was quiet.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be on top?"

"If that's okay with you."

"It is," Dean replied, and took Castiel by the hand again. He walked them into his room, and closed the door. "Do you want me to take this off for you?"

Castiel shook his head, and he sat Dean down on the bed. "Do you still want this?" He looked down at Dean and kept his hands off. They rested on the sides of the bed, on either side of Dean's legs.

"Yes," Dean said firmly. He kissed Castiel again, and grabbed his hands, putting them on his chest. Castiel pulled away and moved to Dean's neck. "You know," Castiel could feel the hum of Dean's voice through his skin. "I've been trying to look nice..." His voice quieted considerably. "For you."

Castiel started to unbutton Dean's shirt more, and kept kissing all of the new areas of skin that were uncovered. "You have?" Castiel asked, even though he already knew the answer. He pulled away to look at Dean's face, and the younger man nodded shyly. "I appreciate that," He said. "But don't think you have to do this just for me --"

"I know," Dean said. He lifted Castiel's chin and kissed him again. "I just -- I didn't like the way you looked at me before... Like I was dying."

Castiel creased his eyebrows together and sorely regretted saying that Dean was starving directly to his face. "I'm sorry," He said softly.

"Just -- it's okay, just --" He furrowed his brows, frustrated because he couldn't find the words. He looked back to Castiel, who was patiently waiting. He shrugged off his white button up, and laid back. He covered his face with both hands, and said, "Can we forget I said anything?"

Castiel frowned, and pulled Dean's hands off his face. "We don't have to talk about it right now, but I'm not going to just forget it, Dean."

Dean looked up at him, and he nodded, "Okay." Then his face flushed again, and he covered his face. "I've never -- I haven't done this before," He said quietly.

Castiel looked alarmed briefly. "You mean, with a guy?"

"Well, yes," Dean confessed. "But -- I've never had sex before." His voice was very quiet again.

"Oh," Castiel didn't really know what to say to that. Instead, he leaned forward so his chest was resting on Dean's and kissed him again. "I'll go slow," Dean nodded, and put his arms around Castiel's shoulders. They were very tense, so Castiel rubbed Dean's sides and kissed him soothingly. "It's going to be okay, just try to relax, Dean."

Dean nodded again, "Okay."

He kissed Castiel again, this time using his tongue a little bit. Castiel hummed against him and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He pressed Dean into the mattress, and wrapped Dean's legs around his waist, leaning forward again so their hips were fit snugly together. Dean pulled away from the kiss and yelped, a quiet gasping sound.

Castiel smiled smugly, but really he was happy. He liked being able to cause that sound from Dean. He kissed him again, then pulled away to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his jeans, then returned to Dean. He kissed down his chest and unbuttoned his pants, then pulled them off.

Dean's hands were balled into fists, and he just watched as Castiel kissed him and touched him gently. When Castiel reached for his boxers, he yelped again, and Castiel stopped. "Are you okay?"

"M-hmm," Dean was covering his face again.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," Dean said it quietly, but firmly. He was scared, but he trusted Castiel. And, he wanted this. Badly.

"Okay," Castiel sounded uncertain, and hesitantly continued.

His uneasiness melted away when he palmed Dean through his boxers, and the kid moaned for the first time. "Cas..." He said quietly, dragging out the vowel's sound.

Castiel put Dean's arms around his shoulders, and they tensed slightly again, but Dean pulled him close, like a hug. Dean hid his face, and Castiel started to move his hand, diving under Dean's boxers, and ultimately pulling them off.

Dean started to pant and stifled quiet moans. Castiel thought maybe this was too much, but he realized Dean had probably never even been touched before. That made him frown. He slid out of Dean's arms and kissed down the younger man's stomach, and took him in his mouth. Dean yelped again, this time a louder sort of cry.

He covered his face again and Castiel went slowly. He didn't want Dean to get tired out or come too quickly, so he took Dean out of his mouth. "Can you lay on your stomach?" he asked Dean, who was covering his face and muttering something.

Castiel leaned closer to hear, but he could only make out a few things. "Jesus fucking christ," was the main one, repeated several times. Castiel also heard, "Son of a bitch."

"Dean?"

"I'm doing it," He said quietly, and started to turn. When his back was to Castiel, he put his arms around one of his pillows, hugging it close. "Jesus fucking christ," he whispered.

Castiel took off his boxers and put on a condom, then spread Dean's legs a little bit. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," It was quiet.

Castiel used his fingers first, trying to prepare Dean, and the younger man moaned again. When Dean started to rock back, Castiel withdrew. He figured Dean was ready.

So he pushed in as gently as he could, but Dean still cried out, clutching the pillow beneath him so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Castiel frowned -- Dean was holding back tears at this point -- and lifted Dean up by his waist, hopefully to make it hurt less. He leaned forward, so he was hugging Dean's torso from behind, and kissed the back of the younger man's neck.

He started to move, and moaned immediately because Dean was so tight. Dean cried out again, but this time it was more of a moan. He grabbed at Castiel's hands and linked their fingers together. "Are you -- ah -- doing okay?" Castiel breathed.

"Yeah -- it feels -- good now," Dean replied, holding Castiel's hands close to his chest. He reached back with his other hand and held the side of his face. "Can we -- change positions?"

"Of course," Castiel stilled and pulled out so Dean could move the way he wanted.

He turned so he was laying on his back, with his legs spread and knees bent. "Will it work this way?" Castiel nodded and leaned forward to push in again. Now that they were facing each other, Dean pulled Castiel down to him in a hug, and kissed him everywhere he could reach. He moaned again, and Castiel palmed him, stroking in time with his thrusts. Dean kissed him, "Ah -- Cas --" He moaned again. "I think I'm close..."

Castiel just kissed him again and moved his hand faster. Dean pulled away from the kiss and covered his face when he came. He moaned louder than ever before, and held Castiel loosely with both arms. Castiel came a few minutes later with a, "Mm" against Dean's shoulder. 

He pulled out again and got up to find a trash can in the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth as well, for Dean, and sat in bed with him. "Here, I brought you this."

"Thanks," Dean said quietly. He sat up with a wince, and wiped off his stomach and legs. He moved under the covers to warm up a little, and turned on his side to look at Castiel. 

Castiel had turned his back to Dean, and he was pulling on his boxers and jeans. He looked over his shoulder at Dean. "What?"

Dean looked away again. "Will you stay?" He put his hand on top of Castiel's. "With me?"

Castiel laid down next to him and kissed him again, a light assuring one. "I don't have anywhere to be," He held Dean's hand and laced their fingers together. "Besides, how could I refuse a homemade meal?"

Dean chuckled lightly. They sat up together, and Dean ran his fingers over Castiel's jawline, like he did the first time they had kissed. He threaded his fingers through Cas's hair, and tugged on it gently. "I mean," He looked away again with a blush on his face. "Stay, and -- go steady with me, Cas."

"Hey. Look at me," He lifted Dean's chin, and they met eyes. "Look at me when you say things like that, and I'll think about it."

Dean huffed in frustration. He kissed Castiel again, then deeply. He pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Go out with me."

"I was that good, then, huh?"

Dean laughed. "That's not what this is about, Cas."

"No?" Dean shook his head. "Oh, okay." Cas smiled and tugged on Dean's chin when he looked away again. "Look at me."

So Dean looked at him. "Go out with me," he repeated. 

"You really mean that? You really want to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Dean smiled broadly, a smile Castiel had only seen once before. He kissed Castiel soundly for a few minutes, hugging him close, and dipping his tongue in to taste. 

When they pulled away again, Dean got out of bed and put on his pants. Castiel gave him a questioning glance, but Dean just ran a hand through his hair and said, "What? You're the one who wanted a homemade meal."

Castiel chuckled. "You're an angel."

Dean smiled, and pulled a shirt over his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Come on, let's eat."

They sat down, when the food was hot and ready again, and Castiel was surprised at how much the kid ate. It made sense, though, the kid was practically starved. Castiel kissed him when he was done eating, and Dean smiled faintly. "I'm gonna kiss you again," He told the younger man. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Dean nodded and they went into his bedroom again. 

Let's just say they didn't go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a part two already written but it's not my favorite thing ever, so let me know if you want to read it and I'll start editing it.


End file.
